Toothiana
"That's why we collect the teeth, Jack. They hold the most precious memories of childhood." : —Toothiana Toothiana, otherwise known as the Tooth Fairy, is the Guardian of Memories. She travels the world collecting kids' baby teeth and storing them in her palace so that she may return those memories to the children when they are needed most. Toothiana.jpg Appearance Toothiana, often shorted to Tooth, is a strikingly beautiful, petite, young fairy/woman that takes on the form of a hummingbird human hybrid. She has a slender figure, with fair tanned skin, a beautiful heart shaped face, pointed ears with four gold round feathers on her ears for earrings, a pretty thin nose, and big violet almond shaped eyes with long violet tail feather shaped eyelashes and reddish eye-shadow. Her most notable features are the many feathers that cover her body, as well as her five pairs of iridescent, translucent, and shimmering fairy/dragonfly wings that have a soft pink hue and are usually seen as a fast blur as she always is hovering. Instead of hair (or at least, more so than hair, as it is never known if she still has hair as she was seen having hair when she was a child in her book debut) she has a flashy feather plume that makes a curved upward style, resembling somewhat an India princess crown and a feathered turban, with a yellow main feather, which ruffle whenever she experiences strong emotions. Her entire body is covered in feathers that take on a multitude of hues including green and blue/violet mini feathers, save for her face and hands, with yellow/gold around her neck. Around her wrists and ankles are golden feathers that make up bracelets and anklets. Tooth also has long, dark blue/violet drapery tail-feathers that are very peacock like and start at her waist line and end at her knees ground, which look like the drapery of a dress, giving the appearance of a princess. Though her physical age would probably be hundreds/thousands of years old, her visible age is 15-17. Personality Toothania is enthusiastic, passionate, hard-working, motherly, and protective, all leading to her center which focuses around memories of the past. Tooth is often noticed firstly for her Enthusiastic and Bubbly personality, as well as her great charismatic side. Every thing that she takes on is with enthusiasm, even if it is something she has been doing for years. When she goes with the other guardians to collect teeth, she becomes quite enthusiastic and questions why she ever left the 'field' in the first place. Her enthusiasm also is part of her interactions with others, as she is quiet comfortable going up to others and conversing, oftentimes leading with the conversation about their teeth. Underneath her enthusiastic exterior, Tooth can be seen as Passionate and Hard-working, especially when it comes to her interactions with the children of the world and about her duties as the Tooth Fairy, and teeth in general, knowing the significance of the memories of childhood contained within the teeth her Mini-Fairies collect. She is very passionate about her purpose with teeth, and takes the collection and protection of her teeth as one of the most important things that she does. Full of energy and always in motion, her feet never touch the ground, always at the ready to complete her tasks. As sweet as she is, Toothiana is also a bit scatter-brained at times. Being a workaholic who has gone so long without interacting with children, she finds to her dismay that she no longer knows how to interact with them properly and is rather frightened by sharp feather's teeth being a bit filthy and quit jagged. Underneath that nature, Tooth is both Motherly and Protective of others. This is exhibited in her kind, compassionate, loving, and nurturing nature, and she clearly has a strongly empathetic personality to those around her; but don’t let her gentle nature fool you. Tooth is a lightning fast warrior capable of taking down the most intimidating foe, while being daring, agile, a fierce fighter, and graceful in battle. She also has a great deal of dislike for displays of cruelty or injustice, being the first one to resort to violence when others are harmed. She loves her Mini-Fairies like her own children, adores and deeply cares for the children of the world (and loves seeing the kids when she is collecting their teeth, which is her most favorite part of the job) and is heartbroken when they stop believing in her. She respects and loves her fellow Guardians as if they were her family, also being the first to give Jack Frost the benefit of the doubt when he is first chosen as a Guardian. She easily moves in to take on a motherly role with Jack, understanding the importance of his memories and willing to do anything to make sure he gets them back (and some say has ever since become completely infatuated with him and has a crush on him). She is very motherly toward the children she collects teeth from, although she doesn't quite know how to act when faced with a child awake in front of her. She also tries to break up fights amongst the group, such as with Bunny and Jack. Finally, her center is considered Memories, and that is the idea that she is a creature that understands the importance of the past and how it is needed when faced with issues in the future. As long as she is able to protect the memories of the the world around her, she is able to bring memories to others when they need them most. Powers and Abilities Tooth, better known by the world as The Tooth Fairy, is the fabled and legendary collector of lost teeth every night, and is the Guardian of Memories, and thus has many powers and skills in these areas. As the child of Rashmi, a Sister of Flight, and Haroom, a human hunter, both of which had great abilities of their own, Tooth is incredibly strong with her unique physiological powers. Due to her unique biology, she has enhanced eye sight like that of birds and can see even in the darkest of places. Her vocal cords are powerful enough to send bird calls and shrieks for miles away (shown in The Sandman and the War of Dreams, as she called tot the Flying Elephant back at her home) and her hearing is as equally powerful (also shown in this instance). She also has an impeccable navigation sense like that of a birds to where she knows where she is on the earth no matter what. A more obvious power that Tooth has is her power of flight, as she has the ability to freely fly due to her fairy/dragonfly wings. Her wings are constantly moving, and she is always in the air and moving like a hummingbird, so much so that she has trouble actually walking on her own feet when her powers fade and she cannot fly. She also can hover in place without tiring out, showing that she may have above average stamina, especially with how much work she has to do. They are also razor sharp and can be used as a weapon when she is fighting against Pitch's Nightmares by twisting herself like a tornado. This power is actually fueled by the belief that children have in her, as when children no longer believe, she no longer is able to fly. As the Guardian of Memories, Tooth has the ability to draw out memories from baby teeth when they are needed most. This goes far enough to provide her with the ability to know when any children loses their teeth, so she can send her fairies out to collect them at night, as well as know where that child lives, how they lost the tooth in question, and how the child took care of the tooth. She can communicate with others via telepathy, much like she does with her Mini-Fairies when giving out orders when not at home. She can phase through solid objects, which is how she can collect teeth when the window of the child’s room is closed, though she can’t phase others with her. This is shown as her Mini-Fairies are returning Pippa to her room, as her fairies are extensions of herself, and therefore anything that they can do she can to, and vice versa. She has the ability to separate herself into additional, smaller forms in order to complete her duty as the tooth fairy, which is where the creations of her fairies, otherwise known as Baby-Teeth or Mini-Fairies, come from as they are actually parts of herself. She is able to speak every language in the world and communicate with many different beings, including Asian animals and mice. As she was seen in Jamie's room producing a quarter out of thin air, and as she had nothing with her to keep all the teeth she had collected with the other Guardians when they were helping her out in collecting them, even though the others were caring large bags and she did not, it is theorized that she may either have two other powers; she may have the ability to teleport items to distant locations (such as the teeth) or to her (such as the quarters), or she may be able to conjure items from her hands. In either case, it is theorized that she may also be able to use her ability to conjure quarters as and attack; firing blasts of quarters at her enemies. However, as this is not explained in the film, it is not known if it is true or not. It is also shown that when belief in the Tooth Fairy falters, her palace begins to disintegrate and age rapidly, showing that all of the magic that can be found in the Tooth Palace comes from Tooth herself.